A Pretty Damn Good Morning
by Xaleria07
Summary: Nobody really likes getting up in the morning, but Shizuo and Izaya prove that some mornings can be pretty damn good. Deanon from the kink meme.


**A Pretty Damn Good Morning**

**Summary:** Nobody really likes getting up in the morning, but Shizuo and Izaya prove that some mornings can be pretty damn good.

**Rating:** M for sexual themes.

**Pairings:** Shizuo/Izaya

**Deanon from the kink meme. This is a little oneshot I wrote to practice smut and because I found the prompt amusing. While I technically wrote this oneshot as a standalone, this can technically be seen as an after event to my story "Once Upon a Little Time". You don't need to read that to get this story though. Oh, and Shizuo and Izaya are in an established relationship in this story.**

**Here's the prompt from the kink meme in case you wanted to see: **Fluff. Morning sex under a warm blanket, on the squeaky bed.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Durarara or any of its characters, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>"Nnn," Orihara Izaya groaned softly as the unpleasant rays of light hit the back of his eyelids, chasing away the comfort of darkness and sleep. He sighed, taking a few moments to allow the morning sluggishness to disappear in his mind before his scarlet eyes fluttered open, squinting slightly before adjusting to the light. He stretched out his limbs like a cat, sighing in satisfaction when all the kinks in his body unwound, relaxing. Izaya then moved to get out of bed, regretfully pushing back the warm blanket covering him only for an arm to reach out and pull him back in, the bed creaking from the motions.<p>

"And where do you think you're going?" a husky and still somewhat sleepy voice murmured against the nape of his neck, making the raven shiver at the sensation. Izaya looked up to glare at his captor, meeting Shizuo's coffee brown eyes that just seemed amused.

"Home. I have work to do," Izaya responded simply as he crossed his arms while giving Shizuo a pointed look. "Unlike a certain protozoan here who has the weekends off."

"So what?" Shizuo arched his eyebrow in question as he propped himself up, resting his cheek against his arm as the other tightly wound around Izaya's waist to keep the raven close against the blonde's chest. "You're your own boss. Can't you just take the day off?"

"I can't just 'take the day off'," Izaya muttered as he rolled his eyes in disbelief at Shizuo's inability to understand that. "Lots of people rely on me and my skills. I can't just disappoint them."

"Hey, I rely on you and your skills too," Shizuo argued. His mouth then curled up into a teasing smile as he pushed his hips against Izaya's backside, the raven feeling something quite hard, hot, and familiar rubbing against his ass as Shizuo whispered hotly into his ear, "Although I don't rely on the same skills as your clients do, you wouldn't want to disappoint me either, would you, Izaya-kun~?"

Izaya withheld the urge to blush as he grumbled, "Pervert" and reached back to lightly slap Shizuo on the arm.

"Hm," Shizuo had a smug look on his face now as he tugged on Izaya's arm, pulling the raven up on his body as he laid on his back, the bed making a whining sound in response to the change of position. "But you love this pervert."

"And sometimes I wonder why," Izaya retorted though a sly smile had made its way onto his face.

Shizuo's smile widened even more, "Because I'm the only one who can do _this_ to you." Without even a warning Shizuo thrust his hand down the front of Izaya's boxers, gripping the raven's hardened member as his thumb brushed against the head, already getting wet with precum.

Izaya hissed as his body jolted at the sudden sensation. His hips unconsciously bucked against Shizuo's hand, a whining mewl escaping his mouth momentarily before he breathed, "Harder, Shizu-chan."

"Now look at who doesn't want to get out of bed," Shizuo teased, a wicked gleam in his eye as his lover's crimson eyes glared balefully at him. Izaya opened his mouth to snap back but was only able to manage a throaty moan as Shizuo pumped his cock, starting a steady pace. Shizuo watched with rapt attention as Izaya began to lose himself bit by bit, his breaths coming out in short pants as his hips began to rock with Shizuo's movements, the aged and abused bed creaking beneath them. No matter how many times they had sex, Shizuo was always fascinated with how easily Izaya's icy, cool exterior melted under the blonde's ministrations. It was refreshing to see just how crazy he could drive the raven, because Izaya's wanton moans and flushed expressions certainly drove him mad.

"Shizu—ohh," Izaya gasped as Shizuo reached forward and began to lovingly nibble on the raven's soft, inviting pale skin. He licked up the salty, glistening sweat that was beginning to drip down Izaya's neck before biting down and sucking, leaving dark possessive marks so that way everyone would know that Izaya was **his** and his alone. Shizuo then trailed his tongue down Izaya's collarbone to his chest before settling on a perky, pink nipple. His tongue swirled around the stiff nub before his teeth gently nipped at it. "Aaahhhn!"

Izaya bit his lip, his face turning slightly red as his chest arched towards the warmth of Shizuo's mouth, inviting the blonde to do more. Shizuo happily obliged as his free hand reached up and began to tweak the other neglected nipple. The aroused mewls coming from Izaya's mouth just made blood rush straight to Shizuo's own groin as his neglected member begged for release.

As if he had heard its cries, Izaya reached to tug Shizuo's blue boxers as far down as he could, releasing Shizuo's engorged cock from its fabric prison. Shizuo hissed as cool air suddenly hit against his manhood, making him stop for a moment, before groaning in arousal as Izaya wrapped his hands around it and began to pump, trying to match Shizuo's pace.

"It's not fair if I'm the only one who's defenseless," Izaya smirked as Shizuo gave him a frustrated look at the sudden interruption. The blonde didn't say anything, only grabbed the back of Izaya's head to smash their lips together. Their tongues greedily met each other as their pleasured groans melded together. Their hands moved in synchronization as they both pumped faster, trying to get the other to cum before they did. Both of them never really liked to lose.

"Ngghn," Izaya panted when he finally pulled away from Shizuo, his face flushed and his body achingly hot. "Shizuo," he whined as he tried his best to pout under the circumstances. "I can't wait anymore. I need you inside me."

"I haven't even prepared you yet, Izaya," Shizuo pointed out even though he felt the need just as much. "It's going to hurt."

Izaya frowned impatiently, throwing off his boxers from where it had pooled at his ankles as he growled, "Don't care." Before Shizuo could protest, Izaya lined up his entrance with the head of Shizuo's cock, hissing with discomfort as he forced it inside. Shizuo grunted as the warmth of his lover's ass suddenly engulfed his cock. They both groaned as it inched its way further in before it was finally fully sheathed. Izaya panted wearily, placing his forehead against Shizuo's shoulder as he tried to blink away tears of pain.

"I told you," Shizuo said breathlessly, reaching out to wipe away the tears streaming down Izaya's face.

"Shut up," the raven grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Shizuo, burying his face in the crook of the blonde's neck. "You just have to make me feel so good that it won't hurt anymore."

Shizuo chuckled, the rumbling sound making the both of them shake a little before Shizuo leaned forward and said, "I'd be happy to do that."

The bed screeched in protest as Shizuo suddenly flipped them over so that Izaya was lying down and Shizuo was on top. The blonde grasped Izaya's thighs, throwing the raven's legs over his shoulders as he pulled out then thrust back in. Izaya cried out, gripping the blanket tightly in his hand as Shizuo began to thrust in and out, the bed rocking with them. The lewd sounds of their lovemaking and the squeaking sound of the old bed filled the air as the two of them panted, gasped, and groaned in between hot, fervent kisses.

Shizuo gripped his thighs so hard that Izaya was sure he would have bruises later though the pain was drowned out with pleasure. Suddenly Shizuo hit that sweet spot inside him, making his body tremble as a strangled sound between a gasp and moan left his lips. Knowing he had found it, Shizuo angled himself to hit that spot repeatedly, making Izaya turn into a writhing, mewling mess beneath him. Izaya had given up on holding onto the blankets, instead finding purchase on the headboard of the bed as he pushed his hips to meet Shizuo's thrusts.

Pressure pooled in the pit of Izaya's stomach, building and getting more intense as he peaked. "Sh-Shizuo, ahh ha," he panted, his eyes glazed over with lust as he glanced up at his blonde lover. "I-I can't—nnmmgh!" Shizuo cut him off, placing his mouth over Izaya's and drowning out the raven's scream as hot, white pleasure flashed in his eyes. Izaya's body tightened and arched before cumming on their bare stomachs and chests. Shizuo grunted against Izaya's mouth, the raven clamping down hard on him and thus doing him in. He shot his load deep inside Izaya, the raven's body shivering at the feeling of being filled before they both collapsed, tired and spent. Their chests heaved erratically as they both tried to catch their breath, their bodies sweaty and sticky as they laid together.

"You're heavy, Shizu-chan," Izaya complained once he finally regained his composure, attempting to push the blonde off him.

"Hn," was all Shizuo replied with as he rolled off to the side. Izaya shook his head with a sigh, gingerly sitting up as his ass was still tender and stung from the raw penetration. "Ah, I forgot."

"Hm?" Izaya turned to his partner, shocked when Shizuo sat up and gently kissed him. The blonde pulled away with a smile, loving the sudden embarrassed look on his lover's face.

Shizuo just smiled wider, pulling the raven into a hug as he whispered in Izaya's ear, "Good morning, Izaya."

And what a damn good morning it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for fluffy morning moments! Hope you all enjoyed. ^^<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. :D **

**-Xaleria**


End file.
